Minecraft: Adventures of Mine!
by Reminds me of me
Summary: Join Trey, as he dives into the world of Minecraft! He will meet many friends, and make many foes, will he return back to Earth, or is he doomed to die inside of the game? Will contain elements not found in Vanilla Minecraft! This is my first fanfic so feedback will be greatly appreciated! Rating may change in future!


**AN:**

 **Hello there! Thanks for reading this, I've read other Minecraft fics and I thought to myself, why not? I'll try not to make it cliché, but who knows. I'll most likely be having an abnormal upload schedule. Alright let's get started! I do not own Minecraft or the Mob Talker mod.**

" _Trick"_ – thinking or puns (unfortunately)

"Trick" - talking

Chapter One

Awake

Noche. The Spanish word for night. That's what it exactly was outside as Dante, Lee, and I were walking through our town. "So, how's it going with Ana, Dante?" I ask.

"It alright. It lukewarm. No, but in all seriousness, it's going good," he responds.

" _Wow, hard to believe someone as anti-social as Dante found a girlfriend. Good for him."_ Dante is at a height where he's taller than everyone, but not considered tall. He has dark hair that he doesn't comb and dark brown eyes. His square glasses cover his baby face that he still has kept since his early years, and he still has some baby fat. Dante has dark skin like most Hispanics like us.

"I swear Dante if you do anything to Ana, I will personally hunt you down." Says Lee, one of Ana's closest friends. She is tall for a girl, about as tall as Dante. Her long black hair is either straight or in pigtails, and today she chose the latter. Her light brown eyes are always glued to a book, and she wears really thick glasses. She has a light skin tone, and well, let's just say she has to say my eyes are up here most of the time.

"Well we better get going, the night is still young!" I exclaim as I start running. As I keep on jogging, I can hear my friends panting and cursing as they try to keep up with me.

My name is Trey, and I'm more athletic than my friends, even though I'm really skinny. I have dark, short messy hair and dark eyes. I wear thin glasses and I am the shortest of my friends, but not by a lot. I have a tan skin tone and I'm the "smartest". I say that because I think we are all equally as intelligent, but more people know me, so they call me the smartest kid.

Dante and Lee are 19, while I'm 18. We usually just play games together, but tonight I thought I'd take them out to somewhere special. Our town isn't exactly big, but we still have decent restaurants.

" _I hope there aren't that many people there."_ "Here we are! Olive Gardens! Hopefully _olive_ you are still hungry!" I joke.

"Tre if I wasn't gasping for air right now, you'd be dead." Lee threatens.

"Well, I'm still o _live_ aren't I?"

"TREEEEY!" by now, Dante is dying of laughter and Lee is starting to recover from our jog.

I won't go into detail on how dinner went, but let's just say that one too many puns can cause a real head ache for other diners.

Lee puts her hand on her stomach and says, "Guys, I'm going to head home early. That pasta doesn't feel too right. I might play later on tonight."

"Aw, what's the point of gong out now if its only two of us?" I say. "How about we head home too, its better than being bored." Implies Dante.

"All right, see you around buddy, I'll get on my pc, so just hit me up if you want to play!" I shout as I start to jog towards my apartment. There's something about running that I just like. I honestly don't know, but I just like doing it.

I flip my hoodie, and I start to slow down. Something feels… off. I am a very socially awkward person, and I am very self-conscious and I try to wear clothing that covers up most of my body. I feel weird sensations everyday, but this one is…

" _Wait, am I sprinting, I thought I was walking!"_

Whatever is out there made my body go into full automatic mode, and now I'm running away from it. I feel as if I'm not safe, but there's no logic behind it, just primal instincts kicking in.

A bump on the sidewalk made me trip and fall down on the worst possible moment, but I recovered and got up as fast as possible.

" _My apartment is so close, I just have to push it a little bit more."_

As I reach the parking lot of my apartment, I feel a sensation coming up on my body. My body begins to get heavy and I'm starting to black out. Before I do I, I fall on the stairs leading to the second floors, knocking me unconscious.

…

I open my eyes to a forest of trees a tad bit taller than me. There are mountains and hills on my left, and a river not too far from me.

" _Where am I?"_ The last thing I remembered was something chasing me and I fell down…

" _Wait. I don't feel any pain."_ My observation was correct as I had no visible injuries on me, I even checked my head to make sure I wasn't bleeding.

When I get up, I find a note on the ground next to me.

" _Hello traveler or person! My identity is not important, but yours definitely is! You have been chosen by my perfect system. You are in Minecraft, and you only have one life. The only way to return to your world is by beating every boss in this game. You can call on two people from your world, but you will need a sacrifice of every ore. Good luck, and I hope I can contact you again!"_

I'm in Minecraft. What. I don't know what I can think of this, so I decide to really test out if I'm in Minecraft.

I spot the nearest tree, and sure enough, I'm able to easily take it down.

" _The note said I can call people from my world, but I think the rules will apply to them too. First things first though, I have to build a shelter."_

My first few thoughts while I was chopping down trees were about what I left behind. My family, friends, and my belongings. Maybe my life had been too boring, and this will be a change for the better.

Before I knew it, I had 2 full stacks of oak wood. I then compressed one stack into planks, and then I had to decide where I should lay down my foundation of my new home.

I knew I had to get water because unlike in the game, I got really thirsty.

" _Hopefully this water from the river isn't contaminated to badly."_

As I lift the water to my mouth, I see someone across the river, to my left. I finish up drinking, and I walk towards this strange person.

"Hi, um, do you know where I am?" I ask.

"Hello! Why would you ask that? Everyone knows we are in the land of Minecraftia!" The person replies. She seems to be a nice person from looking at her. She has grey hair, big dog-like ears… wait what?

"Um, miss, are you a dog?" I question.

"Actually I'm a wolf. And I'm a half wolf, you look like a monster to me."

" _Monster? Oh crap, I hope villagers aren't some psycho hunters or something."_

"Well, I'm sorry if I started off on the wrong foot. My name is Lena. What's yours?"

Her tail starts to wag and she starts to bounce up and down. Up and down, up and down, up and down…

"Um hey, what are you staring at?"

" _Shit."_

"My name is Trey, and I am lost, I'm going to build a house, and I think I'm going to stay here for a while," I reply," also you hardly are wearing anything."

"Oh, you're lost? That makes sense, and I think you're pretty funny if you are actually serious about building a house." Lena jokes.

"No, I actually am serious, I'll be working on that side of the river, and I should be done in an hour or so."

Lena is laughing now and she starts to talk," Okay magic man, go build a house as fast as you can!"

Whatever. As I walk away I start picturing what exactly I want. I think a small 5x5 hut should do it. As I start setting the blocks down, I feel a strange emotion in my body. Like I'm creating or starting something grander than I would ever think.

When I'm done with the hut, I make a crafting table.

" _Apparently there aren't any squares in the real life version. Alright. Imagine a chair, I'll need 4 legs, an actual seat, and a back part to rest my back on."_

When I open my eyes, I see a chair exactly like how I wanted it to be. I craft a sword and a chest, and then I set out to go hunt some sheep.

I eventually find a herd of sheep, and I think to myself, do I want to do this?

" _No, I have to. It's either sleep on the floor, or sleep on a comfy bed."_

I decide I have to, then I raise my wooden sword and…

 **Well I think it's about time to end this chapter. I felt like making it long because I wanted to introduce so many things, and I ended it abruptly because I couldn't find a good place to stop. This is my first fanfic so please tell me anything I could improve upon. I'm going to be using the mob talker mod, but I don't want to use the original characters, so tell me your OC's and I might feature them later on in this story. Thanks for reading, see ya!**


End file.
